1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for coupling an inner shield with a frame. More particularly, it relates to a clip for coupling an inner shield with a frame, which is easy to couple but not removed easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A panel of a cathode ray tube is provided with a frame for supporting a shadow mask, and the frame is for attaching not only the shadow mask but also an inner shield for shielding the influence of the geomagnetic field.
It is impossible to form the frame and the inner shield integrally due to their structural natures, and therefore, they are separately manufactured, the coupling of them being performed in the assembling process.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view showing a conventional clip for coupling the inner shield with the frame. As shown in FIG. 3, the clip C is constituted such that a metal strap forms a V shape by being bent at a position approximately middle of the metal strap thereby forming a first elastic bending portion 1, and comprises: a pair of first bending portions 2 which are formed by inwardly bending the extensions of the first elastic bending portion 1 at positions a certain distance from the first elastic bending portion 1; a pair of second bending portions 3 which are formed by outwardly bending the extensions of the first bending portions 1 at positions a certain distance from the corners of the first bending portions 1 thereby forming a pair of shoulders 4; a pair of second elastic bending portions 5 which are formed by outwardly bending again the extensions of the second bending portions 3 at positions a certain distance from the corners of the second bending portions 3; and a pair of grasping portions 6 which are formed by folding extensions of the second elastic bending portions 5 and completely attaching the same to the extensions of the second bending portions 3 in order to remove its own elasticity from the second elastic bending portions 5; and a pair of third elastic bending portions 7 and a pair of pressing portions 8 which are integrally formed by outwardly bending end portions of the grasping portions 6.
The shoulders 4 are endowed with elasticity of the first elastic bending portions 1 and the pressing portions 8 are endowed with elasticity of the second bending portions 3 and the third elastic bending portions 7.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 4, when the clip C is inserted into an insertion hole H formed on the inner shield I and the frame F, the shoulders 4 give force, in horizontal direction, to the lower face of the frame F using the elasticity endowed from the first elastic bending portions 1.
In addition, the pressing portions 8 formed on the end of the grasping portions 6 are contacted on the upper face of the inner shield I, and therefore, give force, in vertical direction, to the upper face of the inner shield by the second bending portions 3 and the third elastic bending portions 7.
The clip C couples the inner shield I with the frame F by keeping such status that the shoulders 4 are caught by the lower face of the frame F and the pressing portions 8 press the upper face of the inner shield I.
The conventional clip can be mounted by inwardly pressing the grasping portions 6 and inserting the first elastic bending portion 1 of the clip C into the insertion hole H.
However, there is a problem that the clip C may be detached from the insertion hole H after coupling because the elasticity acting between the shoulders 4 and the pressing portions 8 is insufficient unless distances between the shoulders 4 and the pressing portions 8 are uniformly formed when the clip is manufactured.
In addition, the clip C is inconvenient to use because the grasping portions 6 must be respectively grasped and pressed by user's fingers when combining the inner shield and the frame with the clip.